parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trainboy43's The Amazing World Of Gumball Parody Cast
My The Amazing World Of Gumball/Thomas Parody Cast * Gumball as Thomas * Mr. Small as Edward * Richard as Henry * Principal Brown as Gordon * Mr. Robinson as James * Darwin as Percy * Tobias as Toby * Banana Joe as Duck * The Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas * Larry as Oliver * Sal Left Thumb as Devious Diesel * Nicole as Emily * Molly as Molly * Brian (from Family Guy) as Salty * High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Harold * Patrick Fitzgerald as Murdoch * Sarah as Belle * Jake (from Adventure Time) as Flynn * The Eggheads as Bill and Ben * Rachel as Flora * Tobias's Father as BoCo * Donut Sheriff as Spencer * Tina as Daisy * Mrs. Robinson as Mavis * Anais as Rosie * Bobert as Bertie * Anton as Toad * Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt * Emily (from Thomas and Friends) as Lady Hatt * Mrs. Fitzgerald as Caroline * Finn (from Adventure Time) as Stepney * Spyro (from Spyro The Dragon) as Skarloey * Sparx (from Spyro The Dragon) as Rheneas * Alan as Peter Sam * Sir Handel as Razor * Idaho as Rusty * Ocho as Duncan * Santa Claus as Duke * Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Fearless Freddie * Sussie as Henritta * Teri as Annie/Clarable * Bomb Guy as Bulgy * Carlton and Troy as Arry and Bert * Miss Simian as Elizabeth * Mr. Kreese as George * Hot Dog Guy as Derek * Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Neville * Rigby (from Regular Show) as Dennis * Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach * Rob as Arthur * Rocky as Rocky * Bowser Jr. (from Mario) as S.C.Ruffey * Goomba (from Mario) as The Spiteful Breakvan * Thomas (from Regular Show) as Trevor * Skips (from Regular Show) as Hank * Pops (from Regular Show) as Harvey * Benson (from Regular Show) as Cranky * Penny as Lady * Hector as Hector * The Virus and The Creatures Of The Forest of Doom as Troublesome Trucks * Bowser (from Mario) as Diesel 10 * Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Splatter and Dodge * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Jeremy * Jano (from Rayman 2) as D261 * Robot Suitcase (from Tonic Trouble) as Bulstrode * Penny's Sister as Millie * and more My The Amazing World Of Gumball/TUGS Parody Cast * Gumball as Ten Cents * Principal Brown as Big Mac * Mr. Small as OJ * Mr. Robinson as Top Hat * Richard as Warrior * Tina as Hercules * Darwin as Sunshine * Alan as Grampus * Principal Skinners (from The Simpsons) as Captain Star * Sal Left Thumb as Zorran * The Eggheads as Zip and Zug * Carlton and Troy as Zebedee and Zak * Bowser (from Mario) as Captain Zero * Nicole as Lillie Lightship * Molly as Sally Seaplane * The Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie * Mario (from Mario) as Puffa * Luigi (from Mario) as The Goods Engine * Juke as Lord Stinker * Hector as Izzy Gomez * Anais as Pearl * Tobias as Billy Shoepack * Benson (from Regular Show) as Fire Chief * Rocky as Boomer * Donut Sheriff as Bluenose * William as Sea Rouge * Larry as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Sharptooth and Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as The Pirates * Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Burke and Blair * Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Coast Guard * Rigby (from Regular Show) as The Messenger * Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Nantucket * Godzilla (Heisei, GMK, Tokyo SOS, and Final Wars) as Johnny Cuba * JJ Silver (from Jukebox) as Old Rusty * Kenneth as The Ghostly Galleon * King Ghidorah (Heisei and GMK) as Kraka Toa * Yoshi (from Mario) as Little Ditcher * Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Skips (from Regular Show) as Mighty Mo * Thomas (from Regular Show) as Big Mickey * Garfield (from Garfield) as Jack * Teri as The Duchess * Masami as Princess Alice * Carmen as SS Vienna * The Virus as The Shrimpers My The Amazing World Of Gumball/Snow White Parody Cast * Penny as Snow White * Gumball as Prince Charming * Miss Simian as The Evil Queen * Donut Sheriff as The Huntsman * Bobert as The Magic Mirror * Spyro (from Spyro The Dragon) as Doc * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Grumpy * Rayman (from Rayman) as Happy * Sparx (from Spyro the Dragon) as Sleepy * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Bashful * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Sneezy * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Dopey * Clayton (from Tarzan) as The Wicked Witch My The Amazing World Of Gumball/An American Tail Parody Cast * Gumball as Fievel Mousekewitz * Richard as Papa Mousekewitz * Nicole as Mama Mousekewitz * Anais as Tanya Mousekewitz * Darwin as Yasha Mousekewitz * Mr. Small as Henri * Tobias as Tony Toponi * Rachel as Bridget * Sal Left Thumb as Warren T. Rat/Cat * Jealousy as Digit * Mr. Robinson as Honest John * Molly as Gussie Mausheimer * Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Happy Train * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Tugs The Boat * Tina as Tiger * Principal Brown as Wylie Burp * Bowser (from Mario) as Cat R. Waul * Bomb Guy as Chula * The Creatures Of The Forest of Doom as Mott Street Maulers * Penny Fitzgerald as Princess Cholena * Patrick Fizgerald as The Indiana Chief * Malefor (from The Legend of Spyro) as Chief McBrusque * Smaug (from The Hobbit) as Scuttlebutt * Mittens (from Bolt) as Nellie Brie * Mrs. Robinson as Madame Mousey My The Amazing World Of Gumball/The Little Engine That Could Parody Cast * Gumball as Tillie * Darwin as Chip * Molly as Georgia * Richard as Doc * Principal Brown as Farnsworth * Tina as Pete * Mr. Small as Jebediah * Mr. Robinson as Tower * Tobias as Eric * Rachel as Jill * Dudley Puppy (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Rollo The Clown * Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Grumpella * Dumbo (from dumbo) as Perky The Baby Elephant * Spyro (from Spyro The Dragon) as Handy Pandy * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Stretch * Princess Peach (from Mario) as Missy * Sparx (from Spyro The Dragon) as Jeepers The Toy Monkey * The Gumball Extras as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice * Sal Left Thumb as The Big Wolf * Banana Joe as The Little Wolf * Shadow Person as The Eagle * Godzilla (Heisei, GMK, Tokyo SOS, and Final Wars) as The Voice Inside Cave The Amazing World of Gumball/The Land Before Time (The World Before Time) * Gumball as Littlefoot * Jamie as Cera * Darwin as Chomper * Mable (from Gravity Falls) as Ruby * Penny as Ali * Banana Joe as Petrie * Anais as Ducky * Juke as Spike * Carnotaurs (from Disney's Dinosaur) as Red Claw * Roscoe and DeSoto (from Oliver and Company) as Screech and Thud * Godzilla (GMK Version 2001) as Sharptooth * Mr. Small as Grandpa Longneck * Molly as Grandma Longneck * Principal Brown as Topsy * Nicole as Littlefoot's Mother * Richard as Bron * Rocky as Mr. Thicknose * Mr. Robinson as Mr. Clubtail * Sarah as Tria * Kenneth as Plated Sharptooth * Skips (from Regular Show) as Doc * The Red Death (from HTTYD) as Meanest Sharptooth * Drago's Bewilderbeast (from HTTYD 2) as Allosaurus The Amazing World of Gumball/The Fox and the Hound (The Cat and the Rabbit) * Darwin as Young Tod * Tobias as Young Copper * Sal Left Thumb as Amos Slade * Bomb Guy as Chief * Gumball as Adult Tod * Richard as Adult Copper * Penny as Vixey * Gloria (from Madagascar) as Big Mama * Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as Dinky and Boomer * Dim (from A Bug's Life) as Grumpy Badgaer * Banana Joe as Porcupine * Nicole as Widow Tweed * Carnotaurs (from Disney's Dinosaur) as The Bear * Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as The Train The Amazing World Of Gumball/The Sword In The Stone (The Sword In Elmore) * Gumball as Merlin * Darwin as Archimedes * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Wart * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Ector * Fodduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Kay * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Pellinore * Tobias A Guard * Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as Black Bart The Amazing World of Gumball/Robin Hood (Gumball Hood) * Gumball as Robin Hood * Tina as Little John * Penny as Maid Mairam * Sal Left Thumb as Prince John * Ocho as Sir Hiss * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Sheriff Of Nottingham * Mario (from Mario) as Friar Tuck * Darwin as Skippy * Rachel as Sis * Tobias as Toby * Anais as Tagalong * Nicole as Mrs Rabbit * Molly as Lady Kluck * Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Otto * Richard as King Richard The Amazing World of Gumball/Pinocchio (Darwinocchio) *Darwin as Pinocchio *Gumball as Jiminy Cricket *Penny as The Blue Fairy *Agent Ed as Figaro *Suzy as Cleo *Richard as Geppetto *Sal Left Thumb as Stromboli *Joe (from Tom Sawyer (2000)) as Monstro The Whale *Bowser Koopa as Barker The Wicked Coachman The Amazing World of Gumball/Balto (Gumball) * Gumball as Balto * Darwin as Boris * Penny as Jenna * Sal Left Thumb as Steele * Joe (from Tom Sawyer (2000)) as The Bear The Amazing World of Gumball/Crash Bandicoot (Gumball Bandicoot) * Gumball as Crash Bandicoot * Anais as Coco Bandicoot (Anais suits this character because they're both sisters to Gumball and Crash Bandicoot) * Darwin as Polar * Mr. Small as Aku Aku * Principal Brown as Crunch Bandicoot * Banana Joe as Pura * Nicole as Tawna * Tina as Tiny Tiger * Molly as Pasadena O'Possum (Molly suits voice to Pasadena O'Possum, because their both western) * Sal Left Thumb as Dr. Neo Cortex * Mr. Robinson as Dingodile * Richard as Dr. N Tropy * Bowser (from Mario) as Uka Uka * Hector as Koala Kong * Bomb Guy as Rilla Roo * The Eggheads as Dr. N Gin * Carlton and Troy as Komodo Bros. * Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as The Evil Twins The Amazing World Of Gumball/Croc (Gumball) * Gumball as Croc The Amazing World Of Gumball/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures Of Richard and Mr. Small) The Amazing World of Gumball/Star Wars (Watterson Wars) The Amazing World Of Gumball/Rayman The TV Series (Gumball The TV Series) * Gumball as Rayman * Darwin as LacMac * Tobias as Cookie * Molly as Betina * Anais as Flips * Sal Left Thumb as Admiral Razorbeard * Drago (from HTTYD 2) as The Great Rigatoni * Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Detective Grub * Tina as Grub's Girlfriend * Edward (from Thomas and Friends) as No. 7 Train * Kenneth as The Car Eating Monster The Amazing World Of Gumball/Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Tina) Category:TrainBoy43